Notable Game Mods (Divinity: Original Sin)
Save Game Editor This program allows you to edit your character. The creator made the UI look like the character sheet in game so that it is easier for others to use. Credit to Dairymoose on Larian Forums Graphical CATEGORIES LIST These textures were improved in quality, sharpness and color. * Effects * Items * Armors * Atmosphere * Banners * Cave * Cemetery * Containers * Decals * Doors * Equipment * Fountains * Furniture * Harbour * Humans * Laboratory * Light Sources * Luculla Forest * Mine * Nature * Terrain * Tiles The package also includes a library of configuration SweetFx which was prepared especially for this game. The mod is switched on by default and can be switched on / off by pressing "Scroll Lock". "SweetFx" focuses mainly on improving the clarity of the difference between light and shadow and light desaturation in the game. It also focuses on sharper textures to a smaller degree. Credit to vito740 on NexusMod GRAPHIC mod for everything that lives in the game This mod improves textures for all creatures found in the game. Absolutely everything alive has received more pronounced textures (20%). About 85% of textures been modified (color and details). Everything is done to make the game pleasing to the eye even on close inspection of every living being. LIST changes * Animals * Enemies * Environmental * NPCs * Summons From now on, all beings have a clearer look, so that they look more natural, and their details and colours are more vivid. There is a setting for better implementation of "bloom" FX. Credit to vito740 on NexusMod User Interface Small changes in the UI This mod is intended to enter dozens of changes in the visual interface of the game in order to add more "flavor". These changes were: *Action Progression *Bottom bar *Combat Turn *Enemy Health Bar *equipment *Loading Screen *Main menu *Player info During battles, remaining action points for the next round have a special designation, such that we know exactly how much they moved us. The appearance of points of "balls" to "drops" have been changed. In addition, the same bar that shows the "AP" has been scaled with a scale of 4 to 2. Progress bar textures for loading and crafting also have visual changes, as well as health bars or windows with portraits of characters. The background color of the inventory has also been changed so that there is a symbolic representation of categories (armor, rings, amulets). There are also a dozen minor changes to the quality of windows or of stamps. Credit to vito740 on NexusMod Gameplay Infinite Skillbooks This mod makes it so that the Skillbooks are not consumed upon use. Credit to Rhidian on NexusMod All Skillbooks Purchasable Not all skillbooks in the game are purchasable. Some have to be found while others do not exist. This mod allows you to purchase any skillbook. Vendors' stock of skillbooks will still be randomized. A full list of skillbooks made purchasable by this mod are as follows: PYROMANCER SKILLS *Burning Blaze *Immolation *Lava Core HYDROSOPHIST SKILLS *Ice Wall *Mass Slow *Hail Attack GEOMANCER SKILLS *Boulder Dash *Petrifying Touch *Magical Poison Arrow *Summon Wolf *Earthquake AEROTHEURGE SKILLS *Lightning Bolt *Make Invisible *Storm WITCHCRAFT SKILLS *Create Undead Warrior *Finger of Death *Invulnerability MAN-AT-ARMS SKILLS *Dust Devil *Whirlwind *Phoenix Dive *Terror EXPERT MARKSMAN SKILLS *Barrage SCOUNDREL SKILLS *Walk in Shadows *Eye Gouge Dust Devil does not have a skillbook associated with it to begin with. This mod makes a new skill entry that is almost an exact copy of the original skill, and makes a Skillbook that allows it to be learnt. Credit to Rhidian on NexusMods Source Difficulty Mod Is the game too easy for you? Here is a mod to make the game more challenging yet balanced. Game Changes NPC Changes * Increased Bodybuilding and Willpower by 2 for NPCs that had at least 1 point in either. * Gave 1-2 Bodybuilding and Willpower to some NPCs that had neither. * NPCs with 4 or more Speed have been given 2-4 Speed. * Some Enemies now have 1-3 more Skills. (No player disabling skills that knock down or stun). * Some Enemies now have 1-4 Talents. (E.g.: Archers have Quickdraw and Sidestep). * Rats now have lower HP & FOV so they are easier to kill. * NPC FOV buffed from 90 to 180. * Merchant BodyGuards FOV buffed to 350 and Sentinels FOV nerfed to 30. * Each point in the Sneak ability now decreases NPC FOV by about 30 to 50 degrees. * NPCs that are Level 10+ have been given 2 Leader, Armor, & Luck. * NPCs that are Level 16+ have been given 4 Leader, Armor, & Luck. * Certain level 6 side quest enemies give less EXP on kill. Player Changes * Player Health and Accuracy set to the default 100%. * Summons have -2 Constitution, but are given Swift Footed, Stench, Sidestep, and Comeback Kid. * Each Player starts with 8 Large Potions, 2 Resurrect Scrolls, 2 Fireball Scrolls. * Each Player starts with 10 Gold Plates. Each sells for about 300 Gold. Difficulty Mode Changes * Enemy-Hit-Chance for all difficulties at +20%. (Same as Vanilla Hard). * Easy Mode gives NPCs -50% Health. * Hard Mode gives NPCs +50% Health. Other Changes * 4 Players Companions Support. (Allows the 3rd and 4th players to control Companions). * Player movement speed is increased by 30%. Animations look natural & do not affect combat. The Four Companions Changes * The companions have been set to level 1 and have been given various changes. * The companions will Auto-Level to the same amount as the player that recruits them. * They were given 3 free ability points to compensate for not having traits like the 2 main heroes. * You will choose an additional attribute, 2 abilities and 1 talent by the time they reach level 3. * Companion weapons/utility ability points have been replaced for more control over specializations. Level 1 Madora the Paladin * Attributes = STR 8, DEX 5, INT 5, CON 6, SPD 6, PER 5 * Abilities = Man-At-Arms x3, Bodybuilding x1, Willpower x1 * Skills = Default Skills * Talents = Opportunits & What-a-Rush. Level 1 Jahan the Mage * Attributes = STR 5, DEX 5, INT 8, CON 5, SPD 7, PER 5 * Abilities = Aero x2, Hydro x2, Bodybuilding x1, Willpower x1 * Skills = Default Skills * Talents = Elemental Affinity & Far-Out-Man Level 1 Bairdotr the Ranger * Attributes = STR 5, DEX 8, INT 5, CON 5, SPD 5, PER 7 * Abilities = Marksman x3, Bodybuilding x1, Willpower x1, Tenebrium x1 (Hidden) * Skills = Default Skills * Talents = Bully & Stench Level 1 Wolgraff the Rogue* * Attributes = STR 5, DEX 8, INT 5, CON 5, SPD 5, PER 7 * Abilities = Scoundrel x3, Bodybuilding x1, Willpower x1 * Skills = Default Skills * Talents = LightStep & Back-Stabber All four start with 4 Large Potions, 2 Resurrect Scrolls, a Fireball Scroll and a Backpack. Credit to Brazuca at NexusMods Simply 4 Player Allows two more players to join your game, where they can control the companions and/or henchmen. Credit to Tiaexz on NexusMods Character Creation 4 Character Creation This mod creates a second Character Creation screen so that you can fully customize a party of 4 at the beginning of the game. Credit to roguelike on NexusMods Jog's Portrait Pack This mod adds 16 new portraits to the game (14 female, 2 male) Credit to JOG on NexusMods D3 Custom Portraits Adds portraits from D3. Credit to ArmedLightning on NexusMods Sexy Divinity Overhaul For those of you who want to give your girls makeovers and be naked and/or sexy throughout your game. Credit to Mharius on NexusMods Freckles Begone Removes freckles on all female faces. For those who hates freckles. Credit to Alyoshenka on NexusMods Bald Male Hairstyle Replaces Male Hair #7 with a bald head. Credit to JOG on NexusMods Equipment Craftable Armor Dyes & Dyeable Helmets Adds new crafting recipes for Armors and Helmets. Credit to Mr Esturk on NexusMods Standalone Dunamis A standalone adventure mod for Divinity: Original Sin in a land known as The Valley. With no knowledge of who you are, you will attempt to seek refuge at a nearby house only to find death and carnage. After escaping, you soon begin to uncover the secret plan behind all the troubles in The Valley. Credit to SniperHF The Arena A Standalone Mod where you play as Jake, a captured Source Hunter destined to be executed in the pits. Credit to Platuni Divine Arena Bash your heads in the divine arena. Includes teams and turn based combat. Ctrl-Click to attack. Features: * 4 Players * 2 Teams with their own headquarters * PVP, real-time or turn based * Custom Icons * XP and Gold Credit to Feared and Divine Modding on NexusMods Credit to Feared on Steam Workshop Misc FontOverride - Trebuchet MS Overrides all text in Divinity: Original Sin to Trebuchet MS for easier reading. Credit to Vrakyras on NexusMods Fonts Replacer Replaces fonts in-game. This mod contains 3 different fonts that you can choose from. Credit to FastJack on NexusMods Increased Movement Speed Increases out-of-combat movement speed by ~33% Credit to Jake Zahn on NexusMods Category:Original Sin gameplay